


[Podfic] Your Mess Is Mine

by phylocalistreads (phylocalist)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Implied Anxiety, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalistreads
Summary: Author's summary:Yuri Plisetsky isn’t the most patient person he knows. That award, he thinks goes to his boyfriend Otabek.Otabek needs patience in return sometimes, though and it’s hard to grapple with. So, Yuri makes a list of things to remember when loving Otabek Altin.





	[Podfic] Your Mess Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Mess Is Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948720) by [punktsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punktsuki/pseuds/punktsuki). 



> this was a very spontaneous podfic but i'm glad i did it!! this was a very lovely story and very nicely done in my opinion. i loove 2nd person writing i think it's so unique and can evoke so many deeper emotions than we think, so reading this was a blessing.
> 
> thank you to [milli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcirce) for allowing me to make this podfic!!

  

**Title:** [Your Mess Is Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948720)

**Author:** [crownedcirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcirce/pseuds/crownedcirce)

**Reader:**  phylocalist

**Cover art:**  phylocalist

**Music:**  Mess Is Mine by Vance Joy

**Length:** 12:05

 

**Streaming:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mZQvlNafNSgrC7OXoTFuX1lPV9CUm_Km/view?usp=sharing)

**Download:** [MEGA](https://mega.nz/#!I443na6I!Tf7ifujIFjrgfN5Oe8807FEaTKV9ghzhiFAni_O-lOY)

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this little podfic, consider leaving a comment/kudos! you can also always find me on **[twitter](https://twitter.com/phylocalist)**!


End file.
